Unexpected Love
by SweetBitterButter
Summary: A one-shot, simple AU story. Prussia is a guitarist in his band and who knew that the Awesome would fall in love to a tea lover imp.


**Title:** Unexpected Love

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Pairings and Characters:** Prussia/England

**Summary:** A one-shot, simple AU story. Prussia is a guitarist in his band and who knew that the Awesome would fall in love to a tea lover imp.

**A/N:**Another one-shot, fluff bunny just love popping without warning.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Love<strong>

It was during the semester break when our indie band got a gig in this bar in London. We stayed in one of my band mate's rest house there two days before the gig to rehearse. When I was at the front porch of the house, tuning my guitar, a man showed up that I almost jumped off the bench.

"Opps! I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" chuckled this Englishman about my age, as I stood there, mesmerized by his charm and accent.

"Nahh~ not at all. I'm just awesomely jumpy?" I laugh. Then he introduced himself. His name was Arthur Kirkland and he was actually looking for Francis, my band mate. I called on Francis who was still inside. A few seconds, he came out and the two looked very glad upon seeing each other. Francis introduced me to him. I nodded at him and he smiled faintly again. According to Francis, Arthur was also from London but studying in US. And that they have known each other since kindergarten.

I left Arthur and Francis at the front porch. They have not seen each other for the whole semester so I bet they had a lot of catching up and chatting to do. As I entered the living room, I turned my back to glance him one more time. And I was just surprised when I saw him looking in my direction too. When I caught his eye, however, he instantly shifted back his view to Francis.

Back in the room, I was thinking about how pretty that guy was. I didn't know why but I suddenly got this instinctive reaction: _I hope he is not Francis' sweet heart._

The next afternoon, a day before the gig, we were rehearsing at the bar already when Francis came up – with Arthur! I was just amazed to see his pretty small smile again. When Francis was fixing something with his drum set, I finally got the chance to approach him. He was seated on a corner, probably browsing his message inbox in his mobile phone.

I said. "Sup'~" to strike a conversation. He threw me a warm smile again and said. "Hello."

For the past fifteen minutes, I found myself chatting with him and he seemed to be a very witty and funny talker. In fact, I had almost forgotten about the rehearsal and I was _unawesomely but still awesome _embarrassed when all of my band mates' eyes (including Francis') were all on me, probably prompting me to leave Arthur and pick my guitar for the rehearsal.

Francis began beating a snare drum energetically, and I was caught off guard. Arthur noticed it too and politely signaled me to leave him and join my band. I said "See ya, Cute" and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

During the gig, I was surprised to see the bar jam-packed with young adults, yuppies and dilettantes. The crowd was actually very much like our usual crowd in Berlin. At 10:30 pm, more people were actually arriving. Some were just here to hang out while those who were inside were 'in' for the music. At 11pm, our band would play next. I was at a corner, actually, waiting for someone.

For Arthur.

I didn't ask Francis if he was coming. But I was hoping he would make it.

Our set list actually included 4 of our original songs and a _Stone Temple Pilots_ cover. The fourth song was actually an acoustic ballad and I just wished that Arthur would hear it. I was scanning the whole bar with my awesome eyes but the bunch of people there was just huddled together that night. Then we played the last song. Everyone seemed to be listening during our act. The band was actually happy that we played well and that everyone seemed to enjoy our songs too.

Too bad, I didn't get to see Arthur. He did not make it. At 4am almost no audience was visible. While we were arranging our stuff, my mobile suddenly beeped. It was a text message from…_ Holy shit! _Arthur.

"_Hey Gilbert! Great Act!_

_I did enjoy your show._

_I was impressed._

_Congratulations!"_

So he did make it to our gig! I just couldn't fucking control the elation. Francis also noticed why I suddenly got hyper. He asked who texted me. I lied. I didn't tell him it was Arthur.

It was Sunday and we all woke up around 11:30am to have our lunch before we head back to Berlin. While fixing some of my things, I finally got the chance to talk to Francis about something… Important.

"Uhm… Dude, I want to tell you something, if you have a minute," I said.

"Sure, what is it? Oh wait, is it about Arthur?" he asked me and I was stunned.

"How the fuck did you know I was going to?" I mumbled.

"It's obvious, _mon ami_. You have a crush on him, right?" he was teasing me already.

I laughed. Then I nodded. "So.. Is it okay? You know? If I would court him, would that be okay with you?"

"Of course! Arthur and I are just friends. Although, I used to have a crush on him when were in high school. Did you really think that I'm with Arthur?"

"Kesese… actually, I thought you wouldn't like the idea of me liking your awesome best friend" I stated in a lower voice.

"Gilbert I'm just testing you! Ohonhon~ Don't worry; you could court him if you really like him. You have my blessings, _mon ami_!" he chuckled.

I was relieved after that. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to bid farewell to Arthur when we left London. But after that, I started texting and calling him. He was also responding to me grumpily at times, but hey! That's his cute points. I also got the chance to visit him every weekend in his dormitory in Berlin, who knew he would transfer schools!

I was in cloud 9 when he finally agreed to go out with me on a date. Arthur was really an unexpected thing that happened to me. He was an inspiration. And this August, I couldn't wait to be with him to celebrate our third _monthsary._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Review will be awesome! Thanks for reading cuties.


End file.
